


Lunch

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OCD!Kaiba series. Seto knows his habits make things difficult, and worries it may have struck a nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

“…Seto, I love you, you know that, but please eat your damned lunch.” Jounouchi sits on the leather couch in Seto’s office, flicking channels on the impressive flat-screen Seto hides in a wall-cabinet.

“The rice is touching the meat.” Seto says flatly in response, looking down at his lunch that had gotten jostled on the trip to work. The normally perfectly segmented dishes are slightly mixed at the edges, and delicately sliced strips of vegetables are scattered in with each other. He prods it with a chopstick, frowning, “I can’t eat this.”

Glancing over at the man behind the desk, Jounouchi twitches. 

“Seto, would it help if we put them back in their sections again?” He offers tersely, annoyed after arguing the matter with him for the past half hour. As much as he tries to understand the bizarre thought patterns involved, it still boils down to disorganized food equaling poisoned food when it comes to Seto.

Reason and logic aren’t factors when it comes to this.

“No. Everything is touching.” 

Another twitch.

Wordlessly, Jounouchi stands and leaves the room, leaving Seto sitting at his desk trying not to feel guilty that something this silly had cost him not only his lunch, but Jounouchi’s good mood. Covering his lunch, he quietly puts it into the mini-fridge tucked away under his desk, and resigns himself to going back to work hungry.

Over an hour later, the door creaks open,

“I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed until I finished this—” A snicker derails his rant, and Seto looks up to see Jounouchi grinning in the doorway, “You came back.”

“Of course I came back!” Jounouchi rolls his eyes and crosses the room, carrying a box lunch very carefully over to the desk, “I went home to get you a new lunch, dork. Eat this one, okay?”

And Seto’s reluctantly sheepish smile is all the thanks Jounouchi needs.


End file.
